


Texts From C6D

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [8]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Twitch City
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: There is a man on the balcony beside me who claims he is a triceratops.





	Texts From C6D

**Author's Note:**

> Texts via textsfromlastnight.com


End file.
